The Mayhem Doesn't End Does It?
by corporalredhound
Summary: A rookie OSI agent from the run out of his house and grandma, is on a mission investigating the prestigious Fuka academy. What will he find out once he's there? Weird stuff or anything out of the ordinary? Read and find out!
1. Operation 1: GETOUTOFHOUSE

The Mayhem Doesn't End Does It?

A Venture Bros/My-Hime crossover. A rookie agent OSI agent at 130 lbs with super human strength after accidently drinking a mistaken serum, is sent to investigate the prestigious Fuka academy of its weird surroundings that has to do to save the world. With weird stuff(and maybe some sort of more weirdness ahead), what lies ahead of the dangers and out of normal situations will our hero face? Well, read and find out! Warning-there will be Shiznat and weird Shiznat situations(I'm a shiznat fan too, so don't flame me!), compromising situations, some Haruka bashing(sorry Haruka fans out there, don't flame me too, because I can't stand her!), also mostly action and stupidity on the side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Venture Bros or Mai-Hime. They belong to their respective owners. If I did own 'em then there would be plenty of Shiznat and the Venture bros in tow to be the most funniest show than it ever has.

Pairings: Shiznat, BrockMidori, AoiChie, maybe some RustyYoko

Chapter1: The Beginning of a Loser's New Life

0435

Miami, Florida

Somewhere in the 18th apartment complex

The afternoon rised up its heat patterns as the rays began emanating the 18th apartment complex. Where as one man named Lawrence Dalugan er-maybe man yet person, Filipino-American and whose living with his grandma at 27 is still struggling to get the vacuum working. And he's still doing the best in turning it on but the damn thing keeps shutting down.

"Dammit, it still doesn't work!!" He scowled at the vaccum's failed attempt. "If grandma finds out I haven't clean my room yet, I'm grounded!!"

And then grandma came a knocking on his door at a loud bang. His grandma is 79-years old and she knows every martial art known to man. Unfortunately for Lawrence, his dad ditched him so he can go to Las Vegas to gamble and party and left his son to help on grandma's needs.

Just soon the knocking kept on going on the door. Lawrence's face went into shocked terror as he knew that if his room wasn't cleaned in 15 minutes. He's screwed all right. He then ran and went to his closet to get the broom and dustpan. Unfortunately, they were bought overused and broken.

"Lawrence, you better get that room cleaned, or you are eating cat food tonight!!" His grandma roared.

"Crap…"Now he was in a world of trouble.

And she barged in the door, and grandma didn't like what she was seeing-everything was tattered and messed from the beds to the floor, stacks of video game cases and a messed up Xbox 360 in tangled wires were wrapped around each other like spaghetti, even the HD tv wasn't spotless in weeks. In her disdained face, she barked at Lawrence for failure in his effort to clean his mini-abode with her.

"That's it Lawrence, you are going straight to the Philippines for cram school! And no second thoughts in this!! Grandma then slammed the door shut as Lawrence collapsed to the ground defeated with sadness.

"Oh man, I really am done for! What am I gonna do? I don't wanna go to the Philippines for life!" He pondered his face aimlessly around the room.

And then he saw the one ad in the back of a recent TIME magazine in a decision that will change his life forever(okay, well not really change his life but get out of the misery house he's in so that he can be a man for a change. Only just outside the house.)

The ad quickly explains everything in front of him. It depicted a secret agent wearing combat fatigues, sporting high-tech weaponry in his hands and on his backpack and sported shades to fit a desert situation. And the front spelled in 3 big letters in bold-

"OSI"-Office of Secret Intelligence. And the quote on the bottom of the ad also explained. "Need A Change? OSI Will Make the Change and You'll be on it."

Lawrence then jumped running to the phone and dialed up the ad for it will take him to adventures out there(umm, maybe some training first then that comes second. My bad)

"So long grandma, this fighter planes gotta get off your carrier soon." As he leered thoughtfully while he's on the phone.

To Be continued…

A/N: My first fanfic in a long while since I don't have internet in the house. And my grammar isn't this good enough so I might need some work, so any helpful tips is cool for me. Right now I'm using the library computer as a second option. I'll update as soon as I can, so please r & r and thanks!


	2. Operation 2: Footlongs on The Door

The Mayhem Doesn't End Does It?

Chp2: Operation Initiation Something

0821 HRS

Location: Langley, Virginia

OSI Headquarters, near the Potomac river(maybe)

1 week later

There he was sitting in the corner awaiting of what he wanted to be in-working as a full-time secret agent. He was inside one of the most prestigious covert ops organizations in the known world-the Office of Secret Intelligence. Lawrence was in awe of all of what's happening before him, after all of the hassle from home and personal life. Even away from his strict-but loving caring woman he always known his whole life-his grandma, Grace.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm out of the house for good!" He roared inside his thoughts. As the thought of joining OSI was a dream come true.

Then a buzzer sounded near the front office door of the chief recruiter. "Lawrence Dalugan, you are next. Com inside!" the voice com said.

"Yesss!!!", He yelled in thought.

He then stood up from his seat and power walked towards the chief's door with eased excitement, grinning over the fact that it was his foot to the opportunity door.

Flashback

Back in the Dalugan household, grandma Grace wasn't too please with the fact that her beloved grandson was going to leave her.

"Lawrence, are you sure you want to do this? This is too soon. What about the Philippines- I was going to send your lazy ass there! And I have no one to watch over me beside you. Heck, your father is still in Las Vegas gambling his life away." Grandma Grace protested.

Lawrence then was preparing to pack up his belongings from his room and zipped up everything in his backpack and black rolling wheel case. "Look grandma, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. I mean its like going to college again, except being in the CIA-The CIA!!" He said sarcastically. "No matter what grandma, I'll always love you no matter what. And by the way, tell my dad to get his fat, gambling ass back her so he can number two for me to watch you, grandma. Then a black van passed by and honked near the window.

"Well, that's my ride now grandma gotta go, goodbye and I love you!" Lawrence then picked up his belongings and went to his grandma and kissed her on the forehead. And went outside closing the door behind him. Then grandma Grace watched him go on the black van with the OSI insignia and sped off. Leaving her in deep sadness and tears.

"Lawrence, why…just why now!! You idiot of a grandson of mine!" She crashed her knees to the floor sobbing.

End Flashback

Lawrence now reached the door and knocked. "Come in son, go in!" The gruffy voice spoke. And so he obliged going in.

He was now inside the room, and there he saw a tall, elderly man sporting a white crewcut hair and white moustache. He also wore a white eyepatch that almost matched his hair color. Also on the table, there were sets of cigars and a bottle of liquor on his left side. Plus a laptop with the OSI insignia on the back of the fold top of the device, with who knows what he was looking on the screen. Maybe porn or somewhat ambiguous. The man then started lighting up his cigar and calmly stretched himself back on the office recliner. The man Lawrence was facing front in the office was none other than Gen. Christoper Treister-supreme commanding officer of the Office of Secret Intelligence.

And 77-years old, plus being sexually active and drunk like right out of a brothel in some old saloon from president Ted Roosevelt's days. Actually, he does look a little like the rough rider president with the moustache and all, except too sarcastic and drunk.

"How's it going sir, my name's Lawrence Dalugan." The general then extended his hand to a friendly shake. He then laughed out,"General Treister, son. Welcome! So you want to join our fraternity, huh? Well, I'm glad you called us for it." Lawrence then put his hands back in both of his pockets in embarrassment.

"Aw, sir. I just wanted to start my life up anew with excitement." The 27-year old pinoy explained. General Treister then reached for his cigar set and lend out one to Lawrence.

"Cigars, son?" He pointed with a new cigar towards Lawrence.

"No, sir-I'm okay and clean." Lawrence happily waved his hand off of the general's offer.

"Okay son, let's get down to business. You want in on this, right? An opportunity to take charge? Well, you've come to the right place." The general said while holding out the liquor pouring the alcoholic liquid into his glass cup.

"Really, sir! Wow, its just too soon, like with a lot of responsibilities I don't know if I can manage on my first time here!", Lawrence shockingly said.

The general took a sip of his liquor in amusement. "Hehehe, don't say that son, I believe you are ready for anything!."

"Alright sir, but what's with the take charge part? What do you mean? I'm still new into this OSI stuff." Lawrence said with apprehension while facing the cocky general.

"Lawrence, since it's your first time here in OSI, you'll be taken charge of an operation all by yourself. Of course, resources and manpower will be provided-but since you don't have any military experience, you will be referred to as team leader on first ride. The whole coup de grace!" The general happily said. Lawrence was overwhelmed with the opportunity within the opportunity itself.

"But of course you have to go through extensive training-physical and mental for you to become qualified to be an OSI agent-with the privilege of having the right of the "license to kill". The general thouroughly explained. Then Lawrence knew of the "license to kill" part where the OSI hands out cards for agents to have themselves the right to kill anyone, anytime and anyplace with that card ladened in red.

"So when do I start sir?" Lawrence smiled in anticipation. "Soon, Lawrence my boy. Your training starts this week as soon as you leave my office. You report to the instructor I'll assign to you in the next 48 hours, now you have a good one and welcome to the OSI!"

"Thank you, sir!! I know you can count on me!", Lawrence then stood up and both men saluted with approval. "Yess!! I finally got my foot on the door. This is going to be great.

To Be Continued…

AN: Sorry for the whole delay again. Its just that I don't have internet in the house. Oh well, I will update soon again so please R&R!


End file.
